


Эксперимент Северуса Снейпа

by nooitmeer



Series: Случайности не случайны :) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, Humor, M/M, Obsession, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooitmeer/pseuds/nooitmeer
Summary: Любитель экспериментов Северус Снейп однажды просчитался. Просчет-то досадный, а вот последствия - непредсказуемые
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Случайности не случайны :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557061
Kudos: 19





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к работе "Сон Гарри Поттера". Хотя действие происходит как до, так и после эпизода "Сна".

Каждый год учебы в Хогвартсе готовил Гарри Поттеру свои, порой довольно неприятные, сюрпризы. Встреча с Лордом на первом курсе, с василиском — на втором, с дементорами — на третьем. Четвертый и пятый вообще слились в один непрерывный кошмар — возрождение Волдеморта, смерть Седрика, гибель Сириуса. Собственно поэтому от своего шестого года обучения Поттер не ждал уже ничего хорошего. Приняв сигнал тревоги от своей интуиции с чисто философским спокойствием, Гарри здраво решил не поддаваться ни на какие провокации судьбы, а заняться учебой и, по возможности, как-нибудь разнообразить личную жизнь. Все же Гарри было уже шестнадцать, и юношеские гормоны давали о себе знать. И всем был бы хорош намеченный план, если бы его выполнение ожидаемо не наткнулось на полосу препятствий. И главным из них был профессор зельеварения Северус Снейп. Ну вот кто захочет стараться и упираться, грызя гранит науки, если по малейшему поводу и без оного вас называют «безмозглым идиотом, единственным достоинством которого оказалась повышенная живучесть»?

Но Гарри Поттер не был бы самим собой, если бы сдался так легко. К тому же, у него появился азарт иного рода — подначивать Снейпа, доводя его до бешенства. И если раньше Гарри весь в растрепанных чувствах пулей вылетал из класса, то сейчас же, напротив, получал от подначек какое-то мрачное болезненное удовлетворение. Сам Поттер сравнивал это ощущение с тем, которое возникает, когда трогаешь больной зуб — вроде и больно, и остановиться не можешь.

Навязчивые идеи не давали ему покоя. Что-то в его отношении к ненавистному слизеринскому декану неуловимо изменилось, и теперь Поттер даже под веритасерумом не смог бы ответить на вопрос: что он чувствует к Снейпу? Нет, он его по-прежнему раздражал до рези в глазах, но вот ощущения после стычек стали другими.

Казалось бы, ответ на этот вопрос так близко, нужно только ухватить мысль за хвост, но чертовка всегда ускользала из сознания быстрее, чем он умудрялся ее запомнить. Эффект перманентного обливиэйта раздражал Гарри до такого состояния, что у него начинал дергаться левый глаз.

Так прошло месяца три и, казалось бы, жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Поттер старательно учился и еще старательнее доводил профессора до состояния легкой невменяемости. И все бы было ничего, не случись одно знаменательное событие — Гарри Поттеру приснился тот злополучный сон. Сон, так похожий на реальность, в котором он и Снейп занимались жарким бесстыдным сексом. С того момента жизнь Поттера изменилась кардинально. В тот день Снейп впервые не пришел на урок, а Гарри понял, что зависим от него. Буквально. И не только эмоционально, но и физически. Хотелось сорвать с его тела ненавистную черную мантию, с лица — непроницаемую маску, а с губ — полный страсти стон. В душе зрело раздражение и обида, а тело содрогалось от предвкушения. Новые ощущения были тщательно проанализированы, но легче от этого не стало. Гарри вдруг осознал, что если Снейп не появится на занятиях в ближайшую пятницу, то у него начнется самая настоящая истерика.

Он появился. Как всегда, в своей неизменной манере. Резко распахнув дверь, влетел в класс, взметнув полами черной мантии. От неожиданности Гарри едва сумел подавить восхищенный вздох.

Восхищенный?! Что-о? Не-е-е-т! С этим надо что-то делать!

Гарри моргнул два раза, и предательские красные пятна выступили на щеках и шее.

— Эй, дружище, что с тобой?

— Гарри! Тебе нехорошо?

Друзья участливо смотрели на него.

— Да, брат, лафа закончилась, мерзкий змей снова выполз из своей норы. Небось, злющий, как мантикора, — Рон утешил друга как мог.

— Ничего, все в порядке, — пролепетал Гарри заплетающимся языком.

* * *

Спустя две недели

Все то время, прошедшее с момента странного сна, Гарри упорно пытался найти ответ на вопрос — что для него значит Снейп? Человек, который его ненавидел все эти годы. Которого он сам терпеть не мог... Не мог? А теперь, выходит, может? И ему даже доставляют удовольствие их взаимные подначки.

Удовольствие… Снейп…

По телу разлилось странное теплое ощущение. Магия волной прошла от кончиков пальцев на ногах до затылка. Тонкие волоски на руках встали дыбом.

Снейп? Стоп! Какое на хрен удовольствие! Это же старый, мрачный, сальноволосый урод, с бледной кожей и горящими глазами… глазами... у него такие глаза...

Живот скрутило спазмом так, что пришлось согнуться пополам и резко выдохнуть.

Что? Что, черт побери, это было?

Отныне чувство нелепейшего смущения стало спутником всех занятий по зельям. Стоило Снейпу посмотреть на Поттера, обратиться к нему или просто подойти ближе, чем на пару шагов, Гарри начинало бить мелкой дрожью, у него отшибало память, и пропадала способность связно изъясняться.

Терзаясь приступами болезненного желания, Гарри почти перестал есть, практически не спал, а выглядел и вовсе отвратительно. Одержимый своим странным сном, Поттер бродил по ночным коридорам Хогвартса бледным призраком в надежде наткнуться на Снейпа. И вот он, закон подлости, в действии! Если раньше стоило только Гарри сунуть свой любопытный нос в подземелья, как неумолимая черная тень профессорской мантии настигала его, то сейчас — ничего! Ни разу! Ходи себе на здоровье, никому ты не нужен, Поттер! Хотя… какое к Мордреду здоровье? Если так пойдет дальше, он скоро ноги не сможет передвигать.

Пойти что ли к нему самому? И что сказать? «Вы что-то сделали со мной, сэр! Верните все, как было!» Ну да, а носатый гад только посмеется, в лучшем случае. Ну и хрен с ним, все лучше, чем так.

Вот она, дверь в личные покои Снейпа — тяжелая, черная, обитая железом. Глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду. Гулкий стук эхом разносится по мрачным коридорам. Никого… Может, он на собрании Пожирателей? Или торчит в лаборатории? Или просто дрыхнет. Неважно.

Ну, попытался? Вот и молодец. А теперь назад, домой, в родную башню. Скорее, пока не передумал. Разворот корпуса, шаг в сторону… Все! Поздно! Дверь мягко приоткрывается, в проеме — небритое мрачное лицо. Дверь распахивается шире, и вот уже весь Снейп, помятый и растрепанный, показывается в проеме.

— Что вам, Поттер? — голос хриплый и какой-то усталый.

А ведь ты, гад, знал! Вот знал, что я приду! Что ты применил, какое заклятье? Что я таскаюсь за тобой, как домовик за хозяином?

— Я бы хотел поговорить с вами, сэр.

— Если вы не заметили, то сейчас ночь, Поттер. Или для знаменитости не существует границ приличий? Вы сможете задать все ваши вопросы завтра, — на удивление мягко произносит Снейп и пытается прикрыть дверь.

Не так быстро, проф!

Гарри просовывает носок ботинка в щель.

— Вам ли говорить о приличиях, сэр!

— Что?! Мало того, что вы вламываетесь ко мне посреди ночи, так еще и имеете наглость меня в чем-то обвинять? Пошел вон отсюда, нахальный щенок!

— Нет, сэр. Только после того, как задам вам один вопрос, — Гарри пытается пропихнуться в узкую щель, надсаживая дверь плечом.

В нос Поттеру упирается кончик профессорской палочки.

— Я сказал — пошел вон, — шипит Снейп, добавив в голос толику угрозы.

— Я знаю, что это вы! Это вы наслали на меня тот сон, — в отчаянии кричит Гарри. — Он был почти реален. Скажите мне правду. Я должен знать! — взгляд Поттера становится почти умоляющим.

Секунду Снейп смотрит на него изучающе, как на редкий ингредиент, и, приняв решение, распахивает дверь.

— Хорошо. Заходите, пока ваши вопли не перебудили весь замок, — он отходит, пропуская Поттера вперед. — Только сделайте одолжение, сформулируйте свои претензии ко мне в четкой и понятной форме, а не так, как вы это делаете обычно.

— Сэр, зачем вы это сделали? Я имею в виду тот сон, зачем вы наслали его на меня?

— Поттер! По-вашему, я похож на шамана? Или на ловца снов? — Снейп презрительно хмыкнул, но в уголках его губ Поттер явно различил усмешку. — О каком сне вы твердите? Может, вам стоит обратиться к профессору Трелони — она растолкует вам значение вашего сна на кофейной гуще…

— Не притворяйтесь, что не понимаете, о чем речь. Тот сон, где были вы. И я.

— Даже так? Любопытно. И что же мы с вами делали там, в вашем сне? — в глазах профессора вспыхнули, но тут же исчезли озорные искорки. — И самый главный вопрос — почему это для вас так важно?

Решил поиграть со мной, да? Поиздеваться? Все-то ты знаешь! И чем, и как!

Будоражащие сознание картинки промелькнули чередой перед мысленным взором Гарри. Проклятое тело предательски отреагировало.

— Зачем вы спрашиваете, сэр? Вы же и сами прекрасно знаете, чем.

— Если я задаю вопрос, Поттер, значит, хочу услышать на него ответ. Итак?

— Ну… в общем… мы… то есть вы и я…

— Я уже понял, что нас было двое. Ну же, Поттер! Или вы собираетесь провести в моих комнатах всю ночь?

О, вот это было бы чудесно! Черт! Провести ночь с… повторить то же, что и… О, не-е-ет! Опять!

— Поттер! Я жду, — терпеливым тоном напомнил о себе Снейп.

— Мне неловко об этом говорить, сэр, но мне кажется, что мы занимались… эм-м-м… сексом, — Гарри выдохнул последнее слово и зажмурился, ожидая в ответ удар, проклятье или злую насмешку.

— Вам кажется? Что мы занимались… сексом? — задумчиво протянул Снейп. — Но вы не уверены?

— Э-э-э… уверен, сэр. Точно. Говорю же — сон был очень реален.

— Ну и как вам, Поттер, понравилось? — голос Снейпа стал приторно-медовым. — О, можете не отвечать, я и так вижу, что понравилось.

Гарри готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Мочки его ушей пылали, зубы отбивали мелкую дробь, ладони противно вспотели. Но он сам сюда пришел, и не мог просто так отступить. Надо пережить этот позор до конца.

— Так в чем проблема, Поттер? В вашем возрасте вполне естественно видеть сны подобного содержания. Разве что ваш выбор объекта страсти довольно… хм-м… необычен.

— Это не мой выбор, сэр, — пробормотал Гарри, — а ваш. Вы — мастер ментальных наук. И это был не просто сон. Вы что-то сделали со мной. Должно быть, это какое-то заклятье.

— Даже так? Поттер, вы преувеличиваете мои возможности. И хоть мне и приятна лесть, пусть даже такая грубая, как ваша, но вынужден вас разочаровать — я не принимал никакого участия в том, что с вами приключилось. Благодарите только свою исключительно богатую фантазию.

Не сознается, гад слизеринский! Ни за что не сознается!

— И что же мне делать? Я же скоро с ума сойду…

— Не думаю, что вам это грозит, Поттер. Для того чтобы сойти с ума, нужно, по меньшей мере, хотя бы наличие оного. Найдите себе кого-нибудь. Кого-нибудь вашего возраста.

— Но я не хочу кого-нибудь, сэр. Я хочу… вас! — выдавив из себя признание, Гарри опустил взгляд и стал тщательно рассматривать линии на своих ладонях, будто пытаясь по ним предсказать реакцию собеседника.

— Исключено, Поттер! Я не сплю со своими студентами. Даже с теми из них, кто одержим странными снами, — холодно резюмировал Снейп. — А сейчас вам пора. Перестаньте морочить себе голову и воспользуйтесь моим советом.

Сильная рука легла на плечо Гарри и подтолкнула его к выходу. При этом прикосновении сердце Поттера ухнуло вниз, и он понял, что не дышит. Сделав кое-как три шага к выходу, он обернулся. Снейп смотрел на него задумчиво и как-то обреченно.

Дверь захлопнулась.

«Я не сплю со своими студентами!» — спародировал его Поттер.

Ну да, как же! Рассказывай кому угодно, но я-то знаю. Я помню твои хриплые стоны, когда ты входил в меня, Снейп! Как ты шептал мне на ухо: «Развратный мальчишка! Маленький негодник!»

Поттер сглотнул обильно набежавшую слюну.

Я достану тебя! Слышишь, ты?

Гарри в отчаянии пнул ногой каменную кладку стены и поморщился от боли.

Я все равно достану тебя!

* * *

Снейп закрыл дверь, тяжело прислонившись к ней спиной. Проклятый мальчишка! Жертва неудачного эксперимента! А ведь Северус все просчитал, все предусмотрел, все варианты! Долго готовился, практиковался в «пассивной легилименции», как он ее называл. Его гордость! Его собственная разработка. Всем известно, что для легилименции нужен зрительный контакт. А он, Снейп, хотел достигнуть большего — возможности проникновения в чужой разум безо всякого контакта. Лучше всего во сне — когда противник спит и не ждет нападения.

Он перелопатил тонны фолиантов, собирая знания по крупицам. Комбинировал зелья и заклинания, не гнушаясь тренироваться на пленных магглах. И вот, наконец-то, спустя столько лет тренировок, он готов! Он уверен, что сможет. И даже выбрал идеальную кандидатуру — Мальчика-Который-Выжил, чтобы в случае неудачи (пусть и процент ее был мизерным), можно было все списать на действия Темного Лорда.

Каково же было удивление Северуса, когда он обнаружил в глубинах сознания Поттера не скромного примерного героя, а развратного ненасытного маленького извращенца, соблазнительного и доступного! Снейп не учел в своих расчетах и еще один побочный эффект — контролировать свои действия внутри чужого подсознания было неимоверно сложно, ведь спящий человек не отвлекался на внешние раздражители, и даже не находился под заклятьем, поэтому его подсознание было полностью направлено на блокировку вторжения.

Но в случае с Поттером блокировки не было. Безмозглый идиот! И что толку было его чему-то учить? Северус чувствовал себя в безопасности — от мальчишки не исходило никакой угрозы. Он смотрел своими зелеными глазищами, игриво улыбался и облизывал губы. Это было уже слишком! Снейп хотел было уже покинуть сознание пустоголового бездельника, но любопытство в последний момент взяло вверх. Да и, в конце-то концов, заслужил же он хотя бы маленькое вознаграждение за свои труды? К тому же, ведь все было ненастоящим, и всегда можно было свалить вину на Лорда. А Поттер-то! Он превзошел все его ожидания. И где только мелкий негодник научился всему этому? И главное — когда? И… с кем?


	2. Глава 2

Декабрь катился огромным снежным комом, неумолимо приближая Рождество. Возбужденные предстоящим праздником студенты суетливо шныряли по коридорам, толкаясь возле дверей классов, сплетничая и предвкушая долгие семейные каникулы. На этом фоне всеобщего счастья и ликования фигура мрачного и сосредоточенного Гарри Поттера выглядела нелепо. И ладно бы Снейп! К угрюмому и злобному декану Слизерина давно все привыкли. Но Поттер!

А что Поттер? Будучи ни с чем выставлен за дверь профессорских апартаментов, он как-то сразу замкнулся в себе, стал нелюдим, необщителен, в свободное время пропадал черт знает где, и усиленно занимался зельеварением. И у него тоже были планы на Рождество. И на каникулы, которые он намеревался провести в доме на площади Гриммо, 12.

Старый особняк встретил Гарри мраком коридоров, тишиной и скрипучими половицами. Несмотря на показное запустение, дом еще хранил воспоминания о Сириусе. Запах старого дерева, плесени, мышей и пыли прочно ассоциировались у Поттера с крестным. Гарри тосковал. Едва успев привязаться к этому отчаянному и безбашенному человеку, он снова остался один. Поттер горько вздохнул — не сказать, чтобы в доме пахло псиной… но все же… И тут светлая грусть момента была омрачена цепочкой молниеносно выстроившихся ассоциаций: псина — собака — секс по-собачьи — сон — Снейп. Единственным свидетелем отчаянного сдавленного стона был только одичавший ворчливый Кричер, который пробурчал что-то себе под нос про «невоспитанных мальчишек» и нехотя поплелся готовить чай.

Сам же молодой хозяин направился к цели своего визита — знаменитой библиотеке Блэков. Да, это именно то, что нужно, чтобы вывести Снейпа на чистую воду. Гарри же упорный, он непременно найдет что-нибудь. Это «что-нибудь» свалилось необъятной грудой у ног Поттера, когда он попытался призвать заклинанием «книги по ментальным наукам и, в частности, легилименции». Гарри понял, что всей жизни ему не хватит, чтобы даже пролистать их все. И вновь стон, больше походящий на волчий вой, огласил стены древнего хранилища.

Дело продвигалось медленно. Даже не так. М-е-е-е-е-д-л-е-н-н-о. Можно даже сказать, что не двигалось вовсе. Неделя! Целая неделя — и никаких зацепок. Ни-че-го! Абсолютно ничего про легилименцию во сне! Такое ощущение, что сон — вообще какое-то неизвестное магическому обществу явление. Зато про темные ритуалы подчинения сознания бодрствующего противника были написаны целые тома. Поттер заинтересовался — такое не преподавали в Хогвартсе. И почему он раньше не додумался? Если бы не Снейп, ему бы и в голову не пришло копаться в библиотеке крестного. Выходит, и тут он оказался полезен. Вот, взять хотя бы эту потрепанную книженцию с тисненой серебряной надписью на корешке: «Темномагические заклятия подчинения». Судя по внешнему виду, пособие пользовалось нешуточным спросом — местами страницы были порваны, а затертый текст едва различим. Найдя самый поврежденный раздел (и, видимо, самый действенный), Гарри начал изучать. Заклятие накладывалось на лист пергамента в два этапа. Первым делом необходимо было пропитать лист темной магией, подготовить его. Затем нанести любой текст (для отвода глаз), смысл которого не имел никакого значения. А потом, в завершение, необходимо было произнести фразу-приказ, который и должна будет исполнить жертва. Заклятие было адресным, то есть имя жертвы закреплялось в тексте заклинания так, чтобы никто посторонний, взявший случайно в руки зачарованный пергамент, не попал бы под его действие.

— Это же как Империус, только в письменном виде! — Поттер решил, что это как раз то, что нужно. И его даже не смутило то, обычный Империус был Непростительным заклятьем. Вряд ли его письменная модификация была лучше.

Вроде же ничего сложного. Да и контр-заклинание имелось. Правда, с ним вышла небольшая заминка — последние два слова было совсем не разобрать. Ну и ладно, он все решил твердо и отменять приказ не собирался.

_Вот теперь я точно достану тебя!_

Гарри злорадно ухмыльнулся и на радостях заказал Кричеру шикарный обед. Впервые за последний месяц. Применить свои новые знания он решил сразу же по возвращении в Хогвартс.

* * *

_**Январь, первый учебный день, Хогвартс** _

На первом же занятии Снейп влепил контрольную, ибо искренне полагал, что студентам после длительного периода размягчения мозгов бездельем необходима встряска. Бонусом шло написание эссе на десять дюймов о модификациях антипохмельного зелья. Этот шанс Поттер и решил использовать. Слиняв по-тихому тем же вечером в Выручай-комнату, он разложил чистый лист пергамента, достал шпаргалку и сотворил надлежащие пассы палочкой. Кривовато произнес заклинание на латыни. По легкому алому свечению, озарившему на миг пергамент, Гарри понял, что справился. Теперь нужно написать текст. Ага. Эссе как нельзя лучше подойдет. Тема не сложная — ведь про антипохмельное знал каждый уважающий себя шестикурсник. А Снейп, зараза, просто издевался. Что он там еще говорил? Что-то про модификации?

_Сейчас, сейчас… будут вам, профессор, модификации!_

И Поттер заскрипел пером, закусив от нетерпения губу. И вот — эссе готово, и наступил самый ответственный момент. Волнующий. Гарри нервничал. Еще бы! Он собирался подчинить волю самого Ужаса подземелий, по совместительству приближенного Волдеморта. О, да-а! Он играл с огнем! Ведь рано или поздно действие заклинания закончится. И что потом? Пощады, Поттер, не жди — ее не будет. Он отмахнулся от этой мысли как от назойливой мухи. Что будет потом — неважно. Если то, что он задумал, получится… м-м-м… Так, ладно, надо собраться и сделать это! Поттер взмахнул палочкой над исписанным листом и произнес:

— Я хочу видеть тебя обнаженным, Северус. Разденься для меня!

* * *

_**Спустя два дня** _

Для плана Поттера настало время «Ч» — долгожданный урок зелий начался. Снейп привычно призвал со столов учеников подготовленные эссе, сложив их в аккуратную стопку. Объявил тему занятия — противоожоговое зелье. В условиях противостояния с Темным Лордом он скорректировал программу в сторону защитных и лечебных зелий, давая студентам хоть какой-то шанс избежать гибели в неизбежной битве.

Поттер не слушал. Он нервно комкал краешек мантии, бросая редкие взгляды на профессора. Он не знал, как сработает заклинание — и лишь сейчас, глядя на кучку эссе на столе Снейпа, сообразил, что во фразе-приказе забыл указать место и время.

_Ох, мать моя горгулья! А если оно сработает сейчас? Ведь Снейп обычно во время приготовления зелий студентами проверяет домашние работы!_

И, как в подтверждение самых худших опасений Гарри, Северус протянул руку и взял из кучки верхний пергамент. Поттер впился в него взглядом.

 _Положи обратно! Положи эту гадость! Потом, после занятий, вечерком, проверишь!_ — мысленно взывал к нему Гарри.

Снейп расправился с эссе и потянулся за следующим. На миг его рука замерла, будто он почувствовал какую-то тревогу, а губы что-то прошептали. Но Поттеру могло и показаться, тем более, что вскоре Снейп решительно взял листок. По лицу его прошла легкая судорога, а потом черные глаза с плескавшейся в них яростью уставились на Поттера. Северус поднес руку к воротнику сюртука и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу. Гарри сглотнул.

Снейп, тем временем, бормоча что-то себе под нос и сверля Поттера долгим нечитаемым взглядом, расстегнул еще одну.

 _Ах ты, Мордредово проклятье! Надо что-то делать! Срочно!_ _Эй! Не смей, слышишь? Ты должен сделать это только для меня! Меня одного, а не при полном классе пустоголовых болванов!_ — Гарри сдерживался из всех сил, чтобы не заорать в голос.

А Снейп, будто в насмешку над его тщетными попытками, вдруг лукаво ухмыльнулся и оттянул воротник белой рубашки, обнажая шею. Класс замер на выдохе. Изумление застыло на нескольких десятках лиц. Поттер поднял руку, и, не дожидаясь разрешения, выпалил:

— Профессор! Можно мне выйти, сэр? — Гарри вдруг подумал, что если его не будет в классе, Снейп не станет раздеваться, ведь тогда это нарушит прямой приказ о присутствии заклинателя.

— Вы не можете потерпеть пятнадцать минут, Поттер? Хотите, чтобы ваше зелье взорвалось?

 _Да! Очень хочу! И, походу, это единственный вариант, который вас остановит, так ведь, профессор_? — хотел было ляпнуть Гарри, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Нет, сэр, не хочу.

— Тогда займитесь делом. А до тех пор, пока ваше зелье не будет готово — уймите свои низменные порывы и контролируйте свои физические потребности, — назидательно произнес Снейп, скользя насмешливым взглядом сверху вниз по фигуре Поттера и обратно.

 _Умерь свой пыл, пока ты сам не будешь готов,_ — перевел его слова Гарри.

_Черт! Не ведется, гад! Ладно, тогда действуем по плану «Б», запасному и последнему._

Снейп прошествовал к своему столу, сел за него и склонился над пергаментами. Затем изящным движением заправил упавшую на глаза прядь тяжелых блестящих волос за ухо, оголив при этом и его. Поттер решительно зачерпнул большую горсть когтей летучей мыши и щедро всыпал в котел. Зелье зашипело, от него повалил едкий лиловый дым.

— Все назад! — раздался тотчас звучный низкий голос. — Поттер — в сторону! Буквально через секунду над собиравшимся взорваться котлом образовался плотный защитный купол.

— П-простите, сэр, — давясь от кашля, пробормотал Гарри. Он успел надышаться ядовитыми парами. — Мне н-нужно…

— В больничное крыло, — закончил за него Снейп. — Малфой — за старшего, пока я не вернусь, — отдал распоряжение профессор, подхватил Поттера под локоть и выволок из класса.

До лазарета следовали молча, Гарри лишь периодически заходился приступами кашля. Подбежавшая мадам Помфри напоила его противокашлевым и дала антидот к яду летучих мышей. Боль в легких утихла, мышцы гортани постепенно расслабились и спазмы сошли на нет.

— Какое-то время тебе лучше не разговаривать, Гарри, — предупредила ведьма. — И, возможно, ребра пару дней будут побаливать. Бедняжка! Как же так получилось?

— Как обычно это получается у безалаберных никчемных неучей, — отчеканил Снейп. — И, раз мистеру Поттеру больше не угрожает смертельная опасность, — издевательски произнес он, — мы возвращаемся в класс.

— Но Северус! Мальчику лучше остаться под моим присмотром хотя бы на сутки!

— В этом нет необходимости, — Снейп вздернул бровь. — Поттер и так сорвал половину занятия, — и, не дожидаясь возражений со стороны колдоведьмы, он толкнул Гарри в плечо по направлению к выходу.

— П-профессор, сэр! — хрипло начал Поттер, но тут же был остановлен яростным шипением.

— Молчите, Поттер! Вы продемонстрировали, что приготовление противоожогового зелья — слишком сложная задача для вас. Поэтому, когда сейчас мы вернемся, вы сварите что-нибудь попроще, что подойдет для вашего уровня. Скажем… м-м-м…. перечное? — на губах Снейпа заиграла ухмылка.

_Да понял я, понял! Ты очень четко дал понять, что я — ничтожество для тебя. Что мое место — рядом с Лонгботтомом. Да отпусти же!_

Гарри дернул плечом, высвобождаясь от хватки профессора.

— Я сам.

— Как пожелаете, — притворно-равнодушным тоном ответил Снейп. _Т_

_ы что, проф, играешь со мной? То отвали, то за ручку меня готов держать? И, кстати, как тебе удалось снять проклятье? Что-то не вижу у тебя готовности выполнить приказ!_

Дойдя до дверей класса, Поттер неуклюже запнулся на пороге, буквально ввалившись внутрь. Создалось такое впечатление, что следовавший за ним Снейп просто впихнул мальчишку в класс, как нашкодившего котенка. Малфой, следивший за порядком, настороженно посмотрел на декана, но, получив утвердительный кивок, расслабился.

— У вас сорок минут для того, чтобы закончить, затем зелья — мне на стол, — распорядился Снейп и сел, пододвинув стопку эссе. — Поттер, вы знаете, что делать.

Гарри поплелся в кладовку за ингредиентами, сопровождаемый любопытными взглядами всего класса. Сам же он внимательно наблюдал за профессором.

В конце урока Снейп отлевитировал эссе с резкими красными росчерками на них обратно студентам, но несколько работ, в том числе и эссе Поттера, он проверить не успел. Гарри вновь показалось, что Снейп что-то прошептал над его пергаментом и как-то по-особому взмахнул палочкой. Но Гарри списал все на последствия отравления, наблюдая, как профессор уменьшил непроверенную стопку и спрятал в карман мантии.

* * *

Вечером того же дня Северус сидел в любимом старом кресле, откинувшись на выгнутую спинку, и наслаждался редкими минутами благословенной тишины. Прикрыв глаза, он прокручивал в уме последние события.

_Вот ведь Поттер! Каков паршивец! Заклятие подчинения, что ж. Не иначе как побывал в библиотеке Блэков. Проклятый пес всегда был поразительно беспечен в вопросах безопасности, даже своей. Неудивительно, что он не озаботился тем, чтобы уберечь и своего щенка от опасностей темной магии. А гриффиндорское нетерпение, естественно, не позволило Поттеру изучить заклинание должным образом._

_Идиот даже не смог правильно сформулировать задание!_ — Снейп позволил себе улыбнуться.

Было забавно видеть метания мальчишки и ужас в его зеленых глазах, когда Северус решил поддержать игру. Конечно, он знал контр-заклинание. Выучил еще на пятом курсе, после одной очень мерзкой шутки мародеров. Именно тогда он стащил ту заветную книгу и сделал с нее копию, а заодно и подпортил страницы кое-где, в самых «нужных» местах. Конечно, с помощью зелий — не зря же он был юным дарованием. А Блэк так никогда и не узнал об этом, — Снейп хмыкнул от удовольствия. Так вот, еще только заметив поттеровское эссе, Снейп почувствовал пульсацию темной магии. Болван не догадался наложить заклятье подавления — наверняка, ему это даже в голову не пришло! Быстро выяснив фразу-приказ, он нейтрализовал действие заклинания. Однако, не рассчитал отчаянность мальчишки. Попытки остановить Северуса от стриптиза выглядели даже … Хм-м… благородно?

_Что ж, Гарри, подобный подрывающий мой авторитет проступок не должен остаться без последствий. Проверим твою настойчивость. Как насчет того, чтобы добиться у меня отработки на следующем уроке? А, Поттер? Вот только я буду ужасно занят все вечера… столько дел!_

Северус с кошачьей грацией встал из кресла, подошел к столу, расправил на нем пергамент Поттера, в свою очередь пропитал его темной магией, написал для видимости пару комментариев, произнес заклинание и фразу-приказ:

— Гарри Поттер, в ближайшую пятницу на занятии по зельеварению ты добьешься вечерней отработки у меня любым способом. Любым, Поттер! — и, удовлетворенно хмыкнул.


	3. Глава 3

**Роковая пятница, Хогвартс**

Сдвоенное зельеварение вот-вот должно было начаться, но Гарри Поттер опаздывал. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Может, он еще не совсем оправился от отравления, а может, дело было в чем-то еще, но Гарри чувствовал себя отвратительно, его не покидало чувство лихорадочного возбуждения. Ожидая вполне уместную расправу за опоздание, он обреченно вошел в класс.

\- А, мистер Поттер! Как чудесно, что вы явились! Займите свое место, ну же, не стойте столбом, - вместо приветствия произнес Снейп, рукой махнув в сторону гриффиндорских столов.

\- Вот это да! - И даже баллы не снял!

\- Может, его книззлы покусали?

Шушуканье и удивленные вздохи разнеслись по классу подобно опавшим осенним листьям, подхваченным порывом ветра.

\- Да-а, и ваше домашнее задание, - Снейп отлевитировал кусок пергамента прямо в руки Поттеру, - как всегда, бездарно. Вам бы следовало тщательнее изучить основной вопрос, прежде чем рассуждать о модификациях, - закончил он свою тираду.

И хотя в словах профессора не было ничего необычного - такими комментариями сопровождались почти все эссе Гарри, он почувствовал подвох.

Почему он подчеркнул это слово – модификации? Бездарно выполнено… Стоп! Ну конечно же! Заклинание! Письменная модификация Империуса. Значит, он догадался. Чертов сукин сын догадался. А я где-то допустил ошибку… Вот почему Снейп так легко снял его. Необходимо с ним поговорить и выяснить все. В какую игру он играет?

\- Простите за опоздание, сэр, - пробормотал ошарашенный Гарри, садясь за свое место. – Я могу прийти к вам на отработку вечером и выполнить то, что пропустил…

\- Хорошая попытка, Поттер, но я бы предпочел тратить свое свободное время с большей пользой, - тихо ответил Снейп. – Вы же могли бы использовать его для самостоятельной подготовки.

_Указываешь мне мое место, да? И время на меня не хочешь тратить? Советуешь подготовиться? Я понял! Я подготовлюсь! И не только по зельям…_

Щеки Поттера привычно вспыхнули от представляемой сотни раз до этого картинки «подготовки». Снейп старательно сделал вид, что не заметил этого, и, отведя взгляд от Поттера, обратился к классу:

\- Сегодня вам предстоит приготовить ранозаживляющий бальзам, рецепт - на доске. Советую обратить внимание на пыльцу лилофиллума, положите чуть больше – и получите зелье с обратным эффектом. Кто сможет ответить на вопрос – почему? – Снейп обвел взглядом класс, отмечая традиционно поднятые руки Грейнджер и еще троих слизеринцев.

\- Что насчет вас, мистер Поттер? - Я… ну, думаю, что… Я не знаю, сэр, - выпалил Гарри.

\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, - отрезал Снейп. - Пожалуй, для вас будет особое задание, Поттер. Вы будете готовить укрепляющий бальзам. Очень полезный состав, учитывая вашу способность попадать в различные эм-м… ситуации, - закончил он, и, отвернувшись, вернулся к доске.

_Да неужели? А кто меня втянул в эту самую ситуацию, а, проф?_

\- Хорошо, сэр. Мне прийти сегодня? – хлопая наивными глазами, спросил Поттер.

\- Что, простите?

\- Вы не назвали время, сэр. Когда мне прийти на отработку. Ну… чтобы выполнить _особое_ задание.

\- Вы не поняли, Поттер. Бальзам вы будете готовить сейчас, в то время, пока ваши однокурсники будут заниматься ранозаживляющим.

\- Но…сэр! Я бы тоже хотел сварить его, а укрепляющее – вечером. Позвольте…

\- Не позволю! – прорычал Снейп. – Какие из моих слов вам не понятны? Я не располагаю свободным временем, чтобы тратить его на таких болванов, как вы, - добавил он, распаляясь еще больше. - Мисс Грейнджер, ваш вариант?

\- Пыльца лилофиллума обладает выраженным ранозаживляющим эффектом. При малой дозе кожа вокруг пореза стягивается, предотвращая кровотечение. При слишком большой дозировке стягивание краев раны будет настолько сильным, что может привести к тому, что кожа будет лопаться в других местах. То есть произойдет обратный эффект, - бодро отрапортовала Гермиона.

\- Верный ответ, мисс Грейнджер. Приступайте.

Студенты толпой повалили в кладовую. Поттер, пользуясь тем, что в классе образовалась некоторая суматоха, подошел к сидящему за столом Северусу.

\- Сэр, мне необходимо с вами поговорить. По очень важному делу, - как можно тише произнес Гарри.

\- Если вы сейчас скажете, что это важное дело касается очередной вашей глупой выдумки, Поттер, то я вышвырну вас за дверь, - так же тихо ответил Снейп.

\- Вы прекрасно знаете, о чем речь, сэр, - продолжал настаивать Гарри. – И я не отстану, пока не поговорю с вами… И, желательно, без свидетелей, - почти шепотом добавил он.

\- Вы мне угрожаете? – Северус от удивления выгнул бровь.

\- Мне необходимо с вами поговорить, - с расстановкой повторил Поттер. – Да что мне сделать, чтобы ты назначил мне эту чертову отработку? Встать перед тобой на колени на глазах всего класса?

\- Что ты творишь, болван? – прошипел Снейп, быстро осмотревшись по сторонам. Большинство учеников уже запаслись ингредиентами и расселись по своим местам. Пора было заканчивать этот затянувшийся балаган. – Поттер, слушайте внимательно. Сейчас вы пойдете и сварите укрепляющий бальзам. Перед сном выпьете три больших глотка бальзама и примете вот это, - Снейп незаметно сунул ему в руку крошечный фиал с каким-то зельем. - И убедитесь, что ваше спальное место достаточно хорошо защищено заглушающими чарами.

\- Оу… Вы… вы собираетесь повторить… эм-м… то, что было в прошлый раз? – не веря своим ушам, пробормотал Поттер.

\- Я собираюсь избавить вас от последствий того, что было в прошлый раз, - одними губами произнес Снейп.

Поттер, плохо соображая, доплелся до своего места. Мысли и эмоции лихорадочно метались в его голове – неверие, страх, обман… Ожидание, нетерпение, предвкушение… Как? Ну как ему теперь дожить до вечера?

***

_****Вечер роковой пятницы_

А все-таки - страшная вещь, эти нереализованные фантазии! В долгожданном сне Снейп предстал перед Гарри в распахнутой мантии на голое тело и с черной бархатной маской, скрывающей половину лица. Разве не этого он хотел? Сорвать и то и другое с такого желанного тела? Протянуть руку первым, дотронуться, почувствовав живое тепло, легкую дрожь от невинной ласки? Проявить инициативу, позволив большее – зарыться носом в тяжелые пряди, вдохнув такой неповторимый запах.

Если бы Поттер чуть лучше разбирался в зельях, то он без труда бы смог различить с десяток разнообразных ароматов: сандала, пачули, дубового мха, кедра, янтарной смолы, экстрактов ежевики и черной смородины, смешанных с запахом влажного воздуха, наполненного озоном после бурной грозы, дополненных благоуханием гиацинта, лепестков фиалки и свежескошенной травы. Но Гарри ощутил только запах леса и прелой листвы - благородный, строгий и с ноткой затаенной опасности.

Поттер на секунду отпрянул. Он не знал, как отреагирует Северус на подобные «нежности», ведь в прошлый раз ничего подобного не было.

\- В чем дело, Поттер? – насмешливо спросил Снейп, выгнув бровь. – Не вижу энтузиазма на твоем лице.

\- Я… ты… просто ты такой красивый, Северус!

\- Какая грубая ложь, Поттер, - промурлыкал Снейп, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по скуле мальчишки и задержавшись на подбородке. – Посмотри на меня! – властный тихий голос заставил Гарри замереть, широко раскрыв глаза. - Ты действительно этого хочешь?

\- Я хотел бы большего, - краснея от собственной дерзости, пробормотал мальчишка.

\- Даже так? Большего? Хм-м… И что же ты можешь мне предложить, Гарри? Кроме молодого соблазнительного тела, конечно?

Поттер не был готов к подобным разговорам. Он стушевался, совершенно не имея опыта в выяснении отношений. Какого ответа ожидает Снейп?

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Хорошо учился? Убил Волдеморта? – в отчаянии выкрикнул Гарри. – Назови свои условия!

\- Для начала я хочу, чтобы ты взялся на ум, - хмыкнул Северус, вспомнив свои же собственные подначки, что мозга у мальчишки нет. – Грядет война, Поттер, и битву с Темным Лордом никто не отменял. Надеюсь, чувство ответственности Избранного пересилит в тебе жажду любовных приключений?

\- Я помню об этом, - опустив взгляд, ответил Гарри. – И убью его.

\- Так вот, мое условие таково: если тебе все же удастся победить Темного Лорда и не погибнуть, и если мне повезет остаться в живых, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь - только в этом случае мы встретимся и поговорим. И ты решишь, действительно ли это то, что тебе нужно. Я оставляю право выбора за тобой, Гарри.

\- Как благородно с твоей стороны! А если этого момента придется ждать целую вечность?

\- Ждать придется в любом случае – ты еще несовершеннолетний. Да и не думаю, что противостояние с Лордом затянется, – устало произнес Снейп.

\- Хорошо, я согласен, - твердо ответил Гарри, глядя прямо вглубь прорезей маски напротив. - Но можем мы хотя бы один раз… сегодня? Повторить то, что было… тогда… всего один раз!

\- Маленький упрямый гриффиндорец, - презрительно фыркнул Снейп, - ты ведь не отстанешь, пока не добьешься своего?

\- Определенно, - пародируя профессора, хихикнул Поттер.

\- Иди ко мне, негодный развратный мальчишка, за неуважение к преподавателю тебе полагается взыскание.

Поттер прижался вплотную к Снейпу, запустил руки под расстегнутую мантию и сцепил их за спиной у Северуса в крепком объятии. Ткнулся губами в шею и прошелся языком вниз, остановившись в ямке между ключицами, и пощекотал ее языком.

– Так принимается? Или я могу отработать ниже… по продвинутой программе, - жмурясь от предвкушения, предложил Поттер.

\- Ну хоть в чем-то ты не безнадежен, - Снейп резко выдохнул, поощряя Гарри на дальнейшие захватнические действия. Получив подобным образом разрешение, Поттер с азартом первопроходца принялся исследовать желанное тело, отмечая про себя все нюансы ощущений – как мягкие волоски щекочут нос, как сжимаются соски в темных ореолах, а рельефный побелевший от времени шрам убегает вниз по подтянутому животу. Так, а сейчас - распахнуть мантию шире, скользя руками по бокам и бедрам. Почувствовать его напряжение, ответное сдерживаемое желание. Опуститься на колени, завороженно рассматривая уже полностью вставший член. Идеальной формы, прямой, не слишком толстый, с причудливым рисунком вен. Гарри был впечатлен достоинством Северуса еще в своем первом сне, и сейчас жаждал вновь обладать своим сокровищем, жадно слизывая первую капельку смазки, самую пряную, самую ценную - квинтэссенцию возбуждения партнера. Снейп в ответ на эту провокацию издал какой-то хриплый звук, отдаленно похожий на ругательство. Гарри, весело осклабившись, покружил языком вокруг блестящей бордовой головки, и, продолжая круговые движения, начал вбирать член в рот. Взял так глубоко, как только смог, он плотно сомкнул губы и быстро проехался вдоль ствола в обратном направлении, выпуская член на свободу. И снова - до упора и обратно, постепенно наращивая темп. Особенно громкий стон заставил Гарри прерваться и взглянуть на Северуса. Тяжело дышащий, в сползшей с плеч мантии, с горящими под черной маской глазами, Ужас подземелий был великолепен в этом экстазе. Не удержавшись от соблазна, Поттер резко поднялся на ноги и впился в эти полуоткрытые жесткие губы отчаянным поцелуем, проталкивая дерзкий язык вглубь язвительного рта, доказывая, что он достоин этой жуткой красоты, этой дикой необузданной страсти. Оторвавшись на мгновение, чтобы отдышаться, Гарри почувствовал руки Северуса на своих плечах, мягко отстранившие его.

\- Поттер, ради Мерлина, остановись! Что ты делаешь, неразумный мальчишка? – прошептал Снейп. – Помнится, ведь ты хотел чего-то большего?

\- Ах, да, прости! Я и забыл, что ты старый, профессор! – Поттер сам удивился собственной наглости. – Но сегодня я хочу видеть твое лицо, пожалуйста! – Гарри протянул руку и попытался снять маску, но властная рука перехватила его запястье.

\- Когда-нибудь, возможно… но не сегодня, - с какой-то новой, неизвестной до сих пор Гарри интонацией, произнес Снейп. - Так тебе будет проще меня забыть.

\- Я не хочу…. забывать, - переплетая пальцы их рук, ответил он. - Это звучит абсурдно, но это – лучшее, что случилось со мной за все школьные годы. Я ведь уже не ждал, ничего не ждал от своей жизни хорошего… - Поттер опустил взгляд, чувствуя себя готовой расплакаться девчонкой.

\- Гарри, посмотри на меня, - ласково, но твердо попросил Снейп. – Все будет хорошо. Я помогу тебе справиться со всем, как делал все предыдущие годы. Ты мне веришь?

Поттер только кивнул в ответ и вновь потянулся за поцелуем, желая отблагодарить эти губы, подарившие ему надежду. Потеряв счет времени, Гарри не заметил, как оказался лежащим на полу, на разостланной мантии Северуса, и придавленный его обнаженным телом. Поддавшись распаленному воображению, он уже не отличал иллюзии от реальности, да и какая к черту во сне реальность? Ловкие пальцы Снейпа, казалось, были повсюду, нежно массируя, лаская и осторожно подготавливая. Гарри непроизвольно выгибался, подставляясь умелым ласкам, страстно желая больше, сильнее, глубже…

\- Ох, черт…- поначалу тихие звуки, издаваемые Поттером, становились все громче по мере того, Снейп доводил его до грани. – Ну же! Мерлина тебе на хрен…а-ах, - ругательство прервалось хриплым стоном, когда Северус добавил третий палец.

\- Чш-ш, мой хороший, потерпи, - жаркий шепот обжег Гарри ухо. – Сейчас…

Мальчишка жаждал этого проникновения и, когда осторожные пальцы Снейпа сменились его изумительно членом, он лишь широко распахнул глаза, будто от удивления, и на несколько секунд перестал дышать. Северус замер, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы ворваться в это юное тело, заполнить его собой, ощутить чудесную тесноту.

\- Гар-ри, - ласково позвал Снейп, давая ему привыкнуть к неприятным ощущениям. – Должно быть, я сошел с ума… - еле слышно добавил он на выдохе и уткнулся губами в шею Поттера. – Досадный просчет…

\- Все…хорошо, Се-ве-рус… уже все… хорошо – прошептал Поттер, - можешь…дальше, - он всхлипнул и плотнее обхватил талию партнера ногами. Снейп начал двигаться, совершая неторопливые слабые толчки, проникая глубже и глубже. Гарри старался расслабиться – удовольствие зарождалось постепенно, разливаясь по всему телу жаркими волнами. Толчки становились резче, сильнее, вызывая хоровод цветных пятен перед глазами. Гарри полностью растворился в этих ощущениях, когда тянущая боль и томная нега слились воедино, создавая основу для невероятного по силе импульса, пробежавшего волной от копчика и до затылка.

\- Сев… О черт… - только и мог произнести Поттер, пребывая в блаженной эйфории.

\- Теперь спи, Гарри, - вкрадчивый тихий голос прозвучал где-то в голове, - подобные упражнения в подсознании отнимают много магических сил… у обеих сторон, - добавил Снейп.

Поттеру было слишком хорошо, чтобы вникать в смысл сказанного и тем более спорить. Он устроился поудобнее на плече Северуса, закрыл глаза и провалился в нормальный здоровый сон уставшего подростка. Послушав некоторое время мирное сопение мальчишки, и убедившись, что он крепко спит, Снейп осторожно поднялся. Затем произнес заклинание собственного изобретения, поместившее нужные воспоминания в самый дальний и темный угол подсознания с тем условием, что они станут доступны только после победы над Темным Лордом.

\- Тебе не придется платить за чужие ошибки, - произнес Северус, покидая сознание Поттера.


	4. Эпилог

_Полтора года спустя_

Битва за Хогвартс отгремела. Волдеморт был повержен — Гарри Поттер сыграл отведенную ему пророчеством роль спасителя всей Британии. Теперь можно было расслабиться и подумать о себе. О том будущем, о котором Гарри запретил себе даже мечтать — ведь он смирился с неизбежной смертью. И вот, волею неисповедимых путей судьбы остался жив.

Покидая госпиталь св. Мунго, где он провалялся месяц после дуэли с Темным Лордом, и впервые вдохнув послепобедного воздуха, Гарри не переставал удивляться произошедшим изменениям. Новые веяния в политике, новые люди у власти, новые критерии оценки поступков и того, что хорошо, а что плохо. Оказывается, жить мирной жизнью — чертовски трудно.

А тут еще друзья со своей непонятной радостью, планами и любовью. Он не понимал, как можно радоваться, потеряв столько товарищей, столько родных и близких людей? Он был растерян, глядя на пепелище, на котором робко, но упорно пробивались ростки новой жизни. Рон и Гермиона — теперь официально пара. Их будущее было расписано задолго по победы. А у него, Гарри Поттера, всегда все не пойми как. Раньше у них была сплоченная команда, объединенная общей целью. Теперь цель достигнута — команда распалась за ненадобностью. Поттер чувствовал себя выброшенной на берег рыбой. А, быть может, тем пресловутым чудовищем из Черного озера? Что ж, пожалуй, отличное сравнение. Он, великий Герой — гигантский кальмар, о котором слагают благоговейные легенды, но который нафиг никому не нужен.

Все время до битвы, наполненное поиском крестражей и лишениями, неясный образ высокого худого человека в темной мантии преследовал его во снах. Гарри мучительно пытался рассмотреть его лицо, но за завесой черных длинных волос видел лишь размытое пятно. Раз за разом он придумывал уловки, чтобы опознать незнакомца, но тот исчезал, растворяясь тенью, проскальзывая призраком сквозь пальцы.

— Кто ты? Кто же ты, драккл тебя дери? Почему снишься мне? Почему я не вижу твоего лица? — задавал Гарри вопросы в темноту, впрочем, не рассчитывая, что она ответит.

Вот и сейчас, в очередной раз, Поттер испытал это странное чувство — как будто он забыл нечто крайне важное. Эта навязчивая мысль скреблась в подкорке его мозга, не давая покоя. Он был бы готов даже пойти к Снейпу с просьбой о помощи, наплевав на свою гордость… Но его не было. При мысли о том, что Снейп погиб там, в Визжащей хижине, у Гарри противно засосало под ложечкой. Пусть он почти не видел его весь последний год, гоняясь за крестражами, но не проходило и дня, чтобы Поттер о нем не вспоминал. Его советы, резкие замечания, порой жестокие уроки — все это пригодилось во время выживания в лесу, в плену у Пожирателей, в ходе битвы… А когда все закончилось — не смог сказать даже банального «спасибо»…

* * *

Вокруг была абсолютная темнота. Он тонул в ней, потеряв счет времени, не понимая, кто он, что здесь делает и почему ничего не происходит? Ведь если он умер, то наверняка бы встретил кого-то из многочисленных покойников. Возможно, кто-то из них даже предъявил бы ему претензии. Уж Альбус точно не преминул бы упрекнуть за проваленное задание. А тут — пустота и тишина. И покой. Хотя нет — какие-то обрывочные воспоминания… Поттер! Поттер попадался среди них чаще других. Должно быть, он что-то значил для него, этот растрепанный зеленоглазый мальчишка. Мутные образы роились в темноте в надежде найти выход, тычась подобно слепым кротам в границы сознания. Все тщетно. Бесполезно. Что бы это ни было, он застрял тут навечно…

Звуки вернулись внезапно, разом смывая забвение и обнажая благодатную память. Тихий стук открывающейся двери. Едва слышное шуршание ткани — так шуршат кружева на дамских платьях.

— Ну как он, дорогой? — приятный женский голос.

— Пока без изменений. Янус был два часа назад, сказал, что, судя по всему, сегодня наступит критический момент — или он очнется, или уйдет навсегда.

— Можно ли ему доверять, Люциус? Этот Янус Тики — тот еще проходимец. Может, стоит поискать другого колдомедика?

— Нарси! Неужели ты полагаешь, что кто-нибудь _другой_ согласился бы? Ты забыла, в каком положении все мы оказались?

— Я ничего не забыла! Но этот тип вызывает у меня желание тут же выставить его за дверь! Больше денег Тики ценит только свою жизнь... Ты уверен, что он не расскажет о Северусе раньше времени?

— Ты только что произнесла одно очень правильное утверждение — Янус весьма ценит свою жизнь. И он не так наивен, чтобы поверить тому, что Люциус Малфой, бывший Пожиратель Смерти, а ныне законопослушный британский подданный, простит ему предательство. К тому же, за ним водится столько темных делишек, что высовываться наружу ему совершенно не с руки. Не волнуйся, дорогая, он будет молчать.

— Но почему Северус не приходит в себя? Столько времени! — горестно вздохнула Нарцисса, с надеждой пытаясь разглядеть на бледном лице Снейпа признаки возвращающегося сознания.

— Нарси, мы сделали все, что только можно, и даже немного того, что нельзя… — продолжал успокаивать супругу Люциус.

Он еще какое-то время что-то тихо говорил жене, та изредка вставляла слово-два, и никто не заметил, как ресницы лежащего Северуса начали подрагивать. Потом дернулся средний палец руки. Еще раз. Тихий стон.

— Люциус! Ты слышал это?

— Что?

— Стон! Это Северус! Он очнулся! — Нарси, позабыв о манерах благовоспитанной леди, бросилась к постели.

— Тебе показалось, дорогая. Поверь мне, хоть мы и живем в мире магии, но чудес не бывает.

— Да ты просто бесчувственная скотина, Люциус! Это же твой лучший друг!

Начавший было разгораться спор между супругами был внезапно прерван — сделав большой шумный вдох, Северус Снейп открыл глаза.

В тот же самый момент Гарри Поттер, находившийся в своей спальне в доме на площади Гриммо, и видевший в сотый раз сон про высокого худого мужчину в черной мантии, был разбужен скрипучим голосом Кричера:

— Хозяин Гарри! К вам пришли! Грязнокровка и предатель крови… недостойные находиться в славном доме благородных Блэков, — с гримасой отвращения бормотал домовик.

Но за несколько мгновений до этого незнакомец из сна повернулся лицом к Поттеру и произнес:

— Так вот, мое условие таково: если тебе все же удастся победить Темного Лорда и не погибнуть, и если мне повезет остаться в живых, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь — только в этом случае мы встретимся и поговорим. И ты решишь, действительно ли это то, что тебе нужно. Я оставляю право выбора за тобой, Гарри.

И в этот раз Поттер увидел его лицо. Он узнал эти горящие черные глаза, надменно поднятые брови, тонкие жесткие губы, глубокий властный голос. Снейп! Чертов профессор зельеварения Северус Снейп. И Поттер вспомнил. И тот злополучный первый сон, и охоту на Снейпа, и тот ультиматум, на который он добровольно согласился.

 _Какого Мордреда, Северус? Зачем ты стер мои воспоминания? Мы же договорились как взрослые люди, а ты снова все решим сам. Я для тебя всегда буду глупым мальчишкой, так? Даже в том, другом мире? Всегда?_ _Стоп! Какой же я идиот… Раз я вспомнил — значит, ты жив, драккл тебя задери!_

— С хозяином Гарри все в порядке? — ворчание Кричера приняло оттенок беспокойства. — Хозяин неважно выглядит…

— Да что ты понимаешь, трухлявая башка! — заорал Поттер и бросился на ошарашенного домовика с объятьями. — Он жив! Слышишь? Он выжил!

— Хозяин Гарри точно сошел с ума… я всегда говорил хозяину, что сидение взаперти не доведет его до добра… — бурчал Кричер, пытаясь высвободиться из крепких объятий.

Поттер отпустил несчастного старого эльфа, ловко подхватил лежавшую на прикроватной тумбочке волшебную палочку, взмахнул ей и громко произнес:

— Эксперто Патронум!

Когда вместо привычного оленя в голубой светящейся дымке появился огромный ворон, у Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Оппачки… — только и сумел выдавить он, восхищенно созерцая опасную птицу. — Эм-м… ну ладно. В общем, так… Найди Снейпа и передай следующее:

— Я знаю, что ты жив, Северус. И я все помню. И когда я найду тебя — мы поговорим. И… ну… вообще-то я уже сделал свой выбор.

Ворон с хищной грацией взмахнул огромными крыльями и растаял, неся послание адресату.

* * *

Когда в одной из гостевых спален Малфой-мэнора загадочный Патронус в виде большого ворона произнес голосом Гарри Поттера небезызвестные слова, произошло невероятное — Нарцисса Малфой лишилась чувств, Люциус Малфой бросился подхватить жену, и никто из них совершенно не заметил, как Северус Снейп, усмехнувшись уголком губ, тяжко вздохнул.


End file.
